Together Again
by Savanna
Summary: A reunion story about Van and Hitomi. Hitomi returns to Gaea. A V/H romance with a little bitof sword play thrown in.
1. Together Again - Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the story plot.

Authors Note: This is my first fic so please; please review it, but no flaming.

Together Again (Part 1)

Hitomi sighed as she looked out the window. _Why did I leave, _she thought. It was exactly 3 years since she had been transported back to Earth. Leaving Gaea, her friends and Van, behind. Every since she had returned nothing had been the same. Yukari and Amano were dating, and Hitomi hardly ever saw them, although that wasn't their fault, if it was anybody's it was hers. Every since she had gotten back, life just hadn't seemed to mean all that much. She knew that it bothered her friends that she wouldn't confide in them. And they had slowly drifted apart, Hitomi wondered if maybe she should have told them. Told them about Merle and Allen, about Gaea and about Van. 

It was Van really that had stopped her from telling them. Just the thought of him made her heart ache. She saw him all the time; in her dreams, when she closed her eyes, he haunted her very soul. But he had never expressed any such feelings for her, she wondered if her even remembered her.

Hitomi let out another sigh; it was useless to think about such things, her only way to Gaea was gone. She had given the pendant to Van just before she had left. Hitomi turned away from the window; she needed to get out, away from all these gloomy thoughts. She pulled on a jogging suit, her only joy left was running and even that wasn't as great as it use to be. Within minutes she was out of the house and running through the park, straining her body as she tried to out run the memories of the raven-haired boy who haunted her thoughts.

*********************************

Van entered his room; he moved over to a chair and sat down. His face was gloomy, but that was normal, Van had very rarely smiled, every since Hitomi had left. His hand reached into his shirt and pulled out the pendant. 

With a crash his door banged opened a Merle ran in. "Lord Van!" she cried. "There you are. How was your day?" she asked as she climbed into a seat beside him. Van smiled, Merle was just about the one joy he had left, but she was growing up, she had been getting very friendly with a young cat man she had met and it probably wouldn't be long before he asked her to be his mate. 

"It was just like every other day, my advisors are still trying to pressure me into getting married," he said. 

Merle's grin faded, "You shouldn't of let her go." Merle said quietly. Merle knew that Van loved Hitomi; it was Van himself who had so much trouble admitting it. 

Van scowled and stood. "I had no right to stop her," he said, he moved towards the door, "It was her choice," he muttered as he left the room. 

Merle sighed, _Poor Van_, she thought. Van deserved to be happy and Merle had a feeling that Hitomi was the only thing that would make him happy.

******************************

Hitomi ran, her lungs burning. For once running wasn't helping; she stopped, gasping as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh Van," she sobbed. 

Why did she have to fall in love with him, it just wasn't fair. She'd give anything to see him again. She fell to her knees, and began crying, deep wrenching sobs, she was so overcome with misery that she didn't even notice the white light bathing her until she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Within seconds, she was gone and so was the light, leaving behind an empty park.

*****************************

Van urged his horse to go faster as he raced across the open fields, it was a bad idea to be out here alone. Even though peace reigned there were still a few troublemakers about and it might be inconvenient if he was attacked, although he doubted that he would run into something he couldn't handle by himself. 

He just had to get out of the castle, he had spent the day listening to his advisors try to talk him into marrying this or that princess. Fanelia had been rebuilt, and there were plenty of princesses who would love to marry him. But he just couldn't get married, every time one of his advisors cornered him about an eligible princess, he thought up an excuse as to why it would be impossible for him to marry the girl. 

Van slowed the horse as he entered the forest, he had to admit it, there was only one girl he wanted to marry. But she was gone and she wasn't coming back, perhaps it was time to stop fighting the inevitable, he was a king and had responsibilities. He stopped the horse in a large clearing and looked up at the Mystic Moon, which hung over head. "I miss you Hitomi," he said quietly. He turned the horse and began to move back towards Fanelia, there was a young princess his advisors were trying to talk him into to marrying; maybe it was time he accepted.

Suddenly he saw a great beam of light touch down in the middle of the clearing. He watched as a young woman was deposited on the ground and the beam of light disappeared. _It can't be,_ he thought, he jumped off his horse and ran to the woman's side. He looked down at the face he remembered so well, her hair was a little longer and she looked a little older but other than that it was the same old Hitomi. 

"Hitomi!" he said, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up Hitomi, it's me, Van." Hitomi eyes fluttered, and looked up at Van face. A smile appeared on her face and her hand reached up to touch his face as if to insure herself that he was real. "Van," she whispered, before her hand dropped and she passed out again.

*******************************

Hitomi moaned, she tried to remember what had happened; with a gasp she remembered the light and Van! She sat up and was almost knocked flat as her headache intensified. _It was only a dream,_ she thought, _It was just wishful thinking, that's all._ With another moan she opened her eyes, and looked around, she was beside a small stream, that was running through a clearing. 

"What the…?" With a gasp she looked up at the sky, it was getting dark out but the Mystic Moon was still very visible. "Oh my God, I'm back on Gaea." A small sound behind her caught her attention and she turned trying not to move to fast. 

Van was sound asleep; his back was against a large tree. Hitomi smiled, he looked the same as before, his face was a little older but he was the same Van that had haunted her thoughts for 3 years. Hitomi climbed to feet and moved over to Van's side. Her headache was fading and she was beginning to feel a little better. 

She walked over and sat beside him. She thought of waking him but instead she just sat and watched him sleep. She was sitting there for a few minutes debating whether to wake him or not when she noticed a small glimmer of gold around his neck. _What's that?_ She thought then she realised what it was. It was her pendent! _I can't believe it. He still wears it! _He had kept his promise that he would wear it and never forget her.

A gentle breeze pushed its way through the trees and knocked a fruit from the tree under which they were seated and as luck should have it, the fruit landed right on Van's head! 

"Arrg! What the hell…" Van said with out opening his eyes. Hitomi giggled, Van's eyes flew open and he looked up at Hitomi. 

"You're awake," he said. Hitomi nodded and an uncomfortable silence fell between them. 

"So, how have you been?" Hitomi asked. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't just yell out to Van that she loved him, especially because she didn't think he felt that way about her. 

Van rubbed his head and stood up, he brush off his black pants and said. "I've been fine. Fanelia has been rebuilt." 

Hitomi smiled, "I'm glad. How is everybody? Is Merle still as much a troublemaker as always?" she said, thinking of the energetic young cat girl. 

Van smiled back, "She's calmed down a bit but not much, she makes living in the castle interesting." 

"I bet you're the only one who thinks that," Hitomi replied.

Van was quiet for a moment before he said, "She'll be glad to see you. She missed you." _And so did I, _he added silently. 

Hitomi looked at Van, "I missed her too, I missed everybody." Hitomi said. Hitomi glanced around, "Where are we?" she asked.

"We're about a mile out from Fanelia, I was waiting for you to wake up, and I guess I just fell asleep," he said a bit sheepishly, while rubbing his head. 

Hitomi smiled again, "I guess we should be heading back to Fanelia, it's getting dark. And I really want to see it." 

Van nodded and motioned towards the horse, "We'll have to ride together." Hitomi nodded and moved over towards the horse. A small sound caught her attention and both she and Van turned. A large, bulky and not very clean man has just stepped out from behind a bush.

"Well if it isn't the little king of Fanelia, what are you doing out here your Majesty?" he mocked. The man looked over Van's shoulder at Hitomi, "Having a little fling, are we?" He leered. Hitomi shivered slightly and Van stiffened, his hand going for the sword at his side.

"Uh uh," the man said, "That would be a very bad idea." From behind him five more men moved in to encircle Van and Hitomi. 

One of the men grinned, "Look's like we caught a nice prize today, or should I say two nice prizes," he said, as he looked Hitomi up and down. Van eyes narrowed. _We might have a problem here,_ he thought as the men moved in closer.

Sorry to leave it hanging, let's see how many reviews I get. The more reviews, the faster rest of the story will come out. J I hope you liked what I've got so far.


	2. Together Again - Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places, so don't sue me.

Author's Note: If you're reading this I hope you've read part 1, but if not that's your choice. All I can say is enjoy.

Together Again (Part 2)

Hitomi watched as the men moved closer. She had a bad feeling about this. She was sure Van could have handled himself, she had seen him defeat up to six warriors at one time, but he had her to worry about. Hitomi felt terrible, she wasn't in Gaea for more than an hour and she was already causing problems. 

Hitomi had learned some self-defence when she had returned home, for some reason she had just felt it would be a good idea. She wasn't sure how good she would be up against those thugs, if only she could let Van know so that he wouldn't have to worry about her.

The man would who had first spoken stepped forward; he was obviously the leader of the group. "Well your majesty, it think it would be better for everybody if you just came along quietly. I'm sure there are lots of very interesting people who would love to get their hands on you. Who knows maybe your kingdom while be willing to cough up enough money to get their king returned safely." 

"I'm not going anywhere with you, scum." Van sneered. Hitomi watched as he tensed slightly, but before he had a chance to reach his sword the leader spoke up again.

"Try it and the pretty lady won't be breathing for long," Hitomi gasped as she was grabbed from behind and pulled away from Van.

"Van!" she cried. Van whirled around, his heart in his throat. He couldn't let any thing happen to Hitomi. The man had Hitomi by the arms, and Van could see that Hitomi was frightened. 

Hitomi watched as Van tried to make a decision, his shoulders slumped and Hitomi almost cried out. He was going to let himself be captured, she couldn't let that happen, she loved him too much. Hitomi quickly looked over the group of bandits; Van could handle them if she was out of the way. There was only one thing she could do.

Hitomi raised her foot and slammed it down on the man's toe. "Owww!!" he yelled, his hands slipped and Hitomi yanked her arms out of his grasp. She whirled around to face her captor, his eyes were blazing, he made to lunge at her, but Hitomi brought her knee up, and the man received the full force of the blow right in the balls. He fell to his knees with a groan. 

Hitomi whirled to face Van, "Hurry Van!!" she yelled. In a flash Van had his sword out. He dispatched two of the bandits quickly; he turned to face the leader who had also drawn a sword. Van slashed downwards and the leader quickly blocked and responded with a strike at Van's head. 

Van realized that this man was a lot more skilled then he looked and there were still two more bandits to deal with.With an oath Van dodged a blow, ducked, and kicked at the leader's feet. The move threw the man off and he moved back to regroup, that was all Van needed. He spun, grabbed Hitomi's hand and took off into the forest.

Van heard the leader swearing as he yelled at his men to get them. Van picked up the pace; Hitomi ran easily beside him, after a fair amount of time the sounds of pursuit died down and Van slowed. He stopped to let Hitomi and himself catch their breath. 

"Do you think we out ran them?" Hitomi asked quietly. The forest was a lot darker now but she couldn't hear any sounds of the bandits. Van nodded, as he listened too. 

"I think we lost them for now. But we shouldn't stay still for long. Fanelia is in that direction," he said pointing to the north. Hitomi nodded and they both started walking. 

It had been quiet for a while when Hitomi spoke up, "I'm sorry for all the trouble." Van looked surprised, but Hitomi just continued on, "If it wasn't for me you would have been back in Fanelia already, and you wouldn't have to be worrying about protecting me." 

Van stopped to look at Hitomi, "You haven't caused any problems Hitomi, it's my own fault I'm out here." He could from the look on her face that she was still blaming herself. Van reached down and grabbed her hand, "I would have crossed deserts, if it meant the chance to see you again," he said quietly.

Hitomi face flamed, and Van felt like kicking himself. _Stupid, _he thought,_ she must think I'm an idiot now._ Before Van had a chance to explain, the heard the sound of a twig snapping. They both looked up to see one of the men from the bandit's group. The man spotted them and let out a yell, "I found them Boss!!" 

Both Van and Hitomi started running, Van felt terrible, he should have realized that the men would figure out they would head towards Fanelia. After all, why should they bother searching the forest if they knew where their quarry was headed.

Van could see that the trees were thinning up ahead. But he couldn't stop, the men were right behind them and from the sound of it, they had gotten reinforcements. The trees came to a sudden stop and Van and Hitomi ran out onto a flat grassy area. For a second, Van hoped that they might have a chance of getting away, but as he looked ahead of him he stopped abruptly.

Hitomi felt herself yanked to a stop by Van, "What??" she said. She looked behind them to see the men gathering together. There were ten of them now, and they were advancing towards Van and Hitomi. The leader was in front and he had a victorious smile on his face. Hitomi turned her head to see why they had stopped running, and was stunned to see that she was standing at the end of a very steep cliff. 

The cliff went straight down, and from what Hitomi could see it was a long drop. Van had turned away from the cliff and was facing the group of men, Hitomi turned to. She felt her heart plummet into her stomach; they were now 15 men surrounded them and none of them looked happy. Hitomi spotted the man she had kicked and found him glaring at her. He didn't look very happy, actually he looked like he would give any thing to get his hands around her throat. Hitomi swallowed and moved a little closer to Van.

Van felt Hitomi move closer, the odds weren't looking so good. The leader stepped forward again and this time he wasn't even trying to act friendly. "That was a nice run you lead us on, but we've got you now so give up," he said, his sword was drawn and it looked as though he was just waiting for a chance to use it. 

Van didn't say anything. The leader sneered, "If that's the way you want it." He lunged forward and for a second Van thought that he was the man's target. But as he watched in what seemed to be slow motion, he realized that it was Hitomi who was being attacked. 

_No!!! _He thought. Without even considering what he was doing, he whirled and grabbed Hitomi by the waist and jumped off the edge of the cliff.

Hitomi was terrified, she had seen the man's eyes when he had lunged at her and for a moment she was sure she was going to die. She almost passed out when she felt Van grab her waist and pull her off the edge of the cliff. 

J I decided to leave it as a real cliffhanger this time; the next part is going to be the real mushy part. Don't forget to review, for every review I'll spend time finishing off the story. I hope you enjoyed what I've got so far. J


	3. Together Again - Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Note: For those of you who have read all the preceding parts, I glad you enjoyed them, I also want to say thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy. J

Together Again (Part 3)

Hitomi let out screech as she felt her feet leave the ground, she grabbed hold of Van's shoulders, with a whooshing sound, Van's wings spread outward from his back, tearing his shirt. Hitomi remembered the first time she had seen Van's wings, as he had jumped from Escaflowne and swooped down to save her. She remembered how Van had seemed so ashamed of that part of his heritage. But in her mind they were glorious.

Van strained as he caught an updraft, it had been a long time since he had used his wings. Van felt a small burst of shame as he looked down at Hitomi. He hated reminding people that he wasn't completely human, that he carried the blood of the cursed ones in his veins. Hitomi had her hands on his shoulders and her head was resting on his chest. He couldn't see her eyes and a small part of him was glad of that fact, he wouldn't have to face seeing the disgust in her eyes. Van looked down; although it was dark the Mystic Moon gave off enough light for him to see. 

Van watched the ground; he wanted to find a good place to land. He didn't think that he would be able to make it all the way back to Fanelia, his wings were already starting to ache. He noticed a small river flowing through a field and decided that that would be a good as any; it wasn't to far from Fanelia about an hour and half walk. It also had the added benefit of water, which they were going to need considering the fact that they had lost all the supplies with the horse and had spent most of the night running through the forest.

Van soared above the spot, he circled back going lower and lower until he was able to flare his wings back and land.

Hitomi watched as the ground came closer and closer until she felt a jolt as Van pulled back and landed on the ground. She felt a moments regret as her feet touched the ground, a soft smile came to her face as she thought. __It's not every day a girl gets to go flying with an angel.Even though they had landed Hitomi didn't move away from Van, it felt so good to be held by him. She breathed in deeply knowing that no matter what was to come she would treasure this memory forever.

Van held Hitomi; he was surprised that she hadn't moved away yet. He looked down at the top of her head and felt his heart constrict with love. How could he live without her? Hitomi stirred slightly but didn't move out of his arms, Van considered folded his wings back in, but he could tell from the cramps running through them that that would be a bad idea. 

He watched as Hitomi's head moved and she looked up into his eyes and instead of shock or revulsion, he saw total acceptance and what looked a lot like love. 

Hitomi looked into Van eyes, she could see that he was worried about her reaction to having seen his wings, she smiled up at Van. She reached out one hand and touched the downy wings. "They're so soft," she whispered. She felt a slight shiver run through Van as her hand caressed the feathers. 

Van stared down in amazement as Hitomi reached out and rubbed her hand down his wing. Nobody had every touched his wings, most people wouldn't even look at them. When he heard her whispered words he felt as though he would burst. Her words held neither disgust nor fear; instead they were filled with love. 

"Thank you Hitomi," he said quietly. 

Hitomi looked up, startled, "Thank me for what?" she asked, her hand was still resting on Van's wing and for once he felt no shame. 

His hands move up to cradle her face, "Thank you for being the person you are, thank you for having such a beautiful soul, but most of all thank you for loving me."

Hitomi smiled, her face lighting up. Van looked at the face of the women he loved more then life itself. Neither could tell would made the first move, but as Hitomi met Van's lips, she felt as though she had been transported to heaven. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt more then saw his wings come forward to cloak her protectively.

Van knew that he must be dreaming, he was kissing Hitomi, but this was real, it was definitely better than anything he had every dreamed. He moved his hands from her chin down to her waist and pulled her closer. He knew that after tonight he was never going to let her go again. 

After what seemed like forever they slowly parted, Hitomi stayed in Van arms and rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was pounding and Hitomi knew she was the cause of that runaway heartbeat. 

Van held Hitomi; they stood that way for what seemed like hours. He was almost surprised to see the sun come peaking over the horizon. "Hitomi," he whispered. "Umm?" she mumbled, Van smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We have to go," he said, Hitomi pulled away slightly, she noticed how it was gradually getting lighter out. She sighed, Van was right but she didn't want to leave his arms. 

"All right," she muttered, "but want a kiss first." Van was happy to oblige, the kiss lasted for a while before they both had to part to get their breath. Hitomi smiled up at Van, "Did I say kiss, what I meant was kisses." 

Van laughed, "Stop trying to tempt me or we'll never make it back to the castle." Hitomi laughed, her eyes alight with love. She stepped back out of Van's embrace but stopped a few feet away to look at him. 

His wings were still out, a strand of raven hair had fallen over his eye and he looked simply gorgeous. She could hardly believe that Van loved her, after years of dreaming about him, he was finally hers. 

Van watched as Hitomi moved out of his grasp and for a second he wanted to grab hold of her and pull her back, but he stopped himself at the last moment. He watched her as she watched him, her hair moved slightly in the wind, and her face was aglow with light and love. He loved looking at her, for the first time he noticed that she was observing him as closer as he was her.

"What?" he asked curiously, he watched her face colour slightly. "You're gorgeous," she said quietly, and laughed as Van's face turned red. "I guess it's time to go," she said regretfully, Van nodded. He stretched slightly and spread his wings outward before drawing them back in and hiding them away. 

Hitomi looked at his tattered shirt, "I think you're going to need a shirt," she said. Van glanced at the remains of his shirt and said, "Good idea, to bad I don't caring spare ones around with me," he said with a grin.

"You should always be prepared, turn around," Hitomi ordered, Van raised his eyebrows but did as she said. "Okay you can turn back around," she said after a few minutes, Van turned and was hit in the face by a T-shirt. Hitomi giggled, "I always wear a t-shirt under by sweater," she said. 

Van pulled the t-shirt off his face, it was white and looked large enough to fit him, although just barely. He slipped it over his head and pulled it down. "Thanks," he said, "but did you really need to throw it at my head," he grumbled.

Hitomi thought about it seriously for a moment before she replied, "Yes, I did." Van glared at her and she started laughing. 

"You're a minx, you know that?" he said, Hitomi just grinned. Van couldn't help himself; he jumped forward and grabbed hold of her. He ducked his head and kissed her passionately. Hitomi responded in kind. 

When the kiss ended, Hitomi grinned at Van, "I thought we were supposed to get going," 

"Yes," Van agreed, "after all we still have a wedding to plan." Van started walking along side the river, leaving Hitomi staring at his back.

"Van! What do you mean?" she yelled as she ran to catch up with him. Van hid his grin and turned to look at Hitomi. "Whose wedding?" she asked breathing heavily.

"Why, ours of course," he said as though it should be obvious. Hitomi stared, "What?!? You never asked me to marry you!" she cried, stamping her foot. She looked very upset. 

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind," he said. He looked at Hitomi, and couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing, "Oh Hitomi, I'm kidding," he laughed. Hitomi just stood there with her arms crossed. 

Van reached over and pulled her into his arms, he kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "I need you more than the air I breathe, and nothing would make me happier than to have you as my wife." Hitomi sighed happily, "Oh Van, I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips met his and for the little while the world could have come to an end and they wouldn't have noticed.

They were walking hand in hand along the riverbank, when some movement caught their eyes. A group of horsemen came riding out of a cluster of trees. Van and Hitomi both tensed up, and Van's hand moved towards his sword. A voice floated over to them, "LORD VAN!!!" Van smiled and waved 'hello', Hitomi giggled, she leaned over to Van, "You would think that after 3 years I would have forgot that voice." 

The horsemen rode closer; one person was way out in front. Merle stood in the saddle and waved wildly at Van. The cat girl reined the horse in and jumped out of the saddle into Van's arms. "Lord Van, I was so worried about you." Merle cried. She took a look at the young women behind Van and her chin dropped so low that it almost hit the ground. "HITOMI!!" she yelled. She jumped out of Van's arms and into Hitomi's. 

Hitomi smiled, as she hugged Merle back. She was really thrilled to see her, even though she could a bit of a pest. "Hitomi, what are you doing back? I missed you so much. Van missed you to." Merle said speaking so fast Hitomi had trouble making out what she was saying. Merle finally stopped hugging Hitomi and stepped back, when she saw the way Hitomi moved into to Van's embrace, she jumped up with joy. "Yippee, now Lord Van can be happy." 

Hitomi glanced up at Van to see him blush, which made her laugh. The group of horsemen arrived and dismounted. "Your Majesty," a large, blond man said, while bowing slightly. "We are very glad to have found you safe and well." The man was a trifle startled to see the King smiling, but as he glanced at the women beside the King, he felt a smile growing on his own face. __Well it's about time, the kingdom needs an heir. He thought, bowing slightly to the women at the King side, Hitomi smiled in return. 

Hitomi looked up at Van and grinned, "Come on let's go home." Van smiled at her, and motioned for the men to bring up the spare horses. "That's sounds good to me," he replied. The group remounted and moved at a quick pace towards Fanelia. Hitomi stopped once to glance up at the Mystic Moon, but she quickly said her good byes, and rode back to join the man she loved. 

I'm such a sap! Okay that's it, I was thinking of doing the wedding, but that depends on you guys. If I get enough reviews I'll write up the wedding. I hope you enjoyed my fic; it was my first romance one. I actually had fun writing it, and all the reviews have been great. Thanks to everybody who sent in a review. Bye for now. J


	4. Sequel Location

I've written a sequel to this sappy love story. It's the wedding! It's called Separation, more bad things happen to Van and Hitomi. It's a little longer then Together Again, I hope you like it.  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=197327 http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=197327 


End file.
